Brooke Adams
Brooke Haley Adams is a character used by Lowri in World 10: School. She is 16 years old, and is a Fledgling vampyre. She also possesses the ability of Salvation, though she originally believed it to be Healing. Appearance Brooke is of petite build, and perhaps looks a little young for her age. Her skin is pale, and her eyes are a light green, slightly flecked with brown. Her hair is light brown, and she has always kept it long, throughout her life. She usually just wears it tied up simply, just to get it out of her way. Her dress sense is similarly simple, but she does know which cuts and colours suit her, and she sticks to these instead of following fashion strictly. As a Fledgling, she also possesses the same tattoo-like markings as all others of her kind, but hers are currently only on her inside right wrist. Personality Brooke is mainly a quiet and shy girl, who finds it awkward to be in new situations or around new people. She is very private, and likes her secrets. She's also good at keeping these. She has a caring side, but has learned to be slightly selfish most of the time in order to get on in life. Abilities As a Fledgling vampyre, Brooke is stronger and faster than ordinary humans, and will become more so as she develops. Her speed and agility will be particularly impressive. In addition, she has also manifested her own unique ability, which she discovered a few months afterwards. This ability is Salvation, though she originally believed it to be Healing. She healed her mother's brain tumour immediately after it was diagnosed. Afterwards, she used the ability to save a young boy from being run over at the school, which was when the ability was identified and recognised and revealed to her. She also used it to save Nick and Daniel Harvard by saving their Atari, Sky Ashford. Family *Mother - Victoria Adams *Father - Aaron Adams *Younger sister - Lucy Adams History Brooke had a mostly normal childhood, growing up with her family in Bristol. However, when she was 15, she passed Ulysses Lewin while out shopping with friends. She of course didn't have a clue who he was or what meeting him would mean, but it activated her change into a Fledgling, and within days she began experiencing a stinging and burning sensation in her wrist. The marks soon followed. She was immediately contacted by the school, but at first declined the offer to join. A few months afterwards, her mother was diagnosed with a brain tumour, but seemed to miraculously recover. Brooke realised that she'd healed her. Because of this, she changed her mind about attending the school, wanting to learn what else she could do. She joined and was given Lily Walker as a roommate. She also met Daniel and Nick Harvard, and realised that she had began falling in love with Nick. Due to this, after she realised the true nature of her ability, she eventually chose to use it to save the brothers by saving Sky Ashford, even though she knew doing so would end any possible chance of a relationship between herself and Nick. Etymology Brooke is an English name meaning "a brook or stream". This has little relevance to her. Her middle name, Haley, is derived from the name Hayley meaning "hay clearing" or "hay woods", and is again irrelevant. Her surname, Adams, means "of Adam" or "from Adam", and Adam is a Hebrew name which means "man", "to be red" or "earth". Category:Characters